You Want to Watch What!
by shakeahand55
Summary: “You’re a Lt. Colonel in the Air Force Mitchell!” she let out a laugh “I can not believe, this is your favourite movie!” she said almost doubling over. Ok so I couldn’t think of a title, sue me.


**Title:** You Want to Watch What?!

**Author:** shakeahand55

**Summary:** "You're a Lt. Colonel in the Air Force Mitchell!" she let out a laugh "I can not believe, this is your favourite movie!" she said almost doubling over. Ok so I couldn't think of a title, sue me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Stargate SG-1, because if I did Janet wouldn't have died and I would have the casts autographs!

**Note:** This takes place after **The Ark of Truth****. **I'm changing it, Sam isn't going to **Atlantis,** Woolsey is.

* * *

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, PHD was officially bored.

She had done everything she could think of to keep herself busy and doing something so she wouldn't have to think, but she was finished everything and had nothing else to do.

She had finished all her paper work, brushing her hair behind her ears and she had talked with Daniel before he had left for a trip to Atlantis and had to push her hair behind her ears again.

Vala was still with Tomin as he was going to return to the former Ori galaxy, but now all the Ori and Adria were dead, so he and others were going to try and get some form of Government like the Free Jaffa had done.

She had said good-bye to Teal'c as he left for P3X-797, The Land of Light, where Rya'c still lived and Bra'tac as well, so he was gone to spend some time with them.

Her hair hanging in her face again, so again she needed to brush it behind her ears.

She had cleaned up her desk and straightened up her lab, had a shower and changed into some clean BDUs, and spent 5 minutes brushing her hair and putting it up into a pony-tail that still managed to bug her and get in her way.

Yep she was bored and frustrated.

She was going to see if she could get a haircut tomorrow, because having her hair long was a pain in her ass even in it's pony tail.

So she would go as long as Cameron Mitchell, or anyone else on base, like any of the Gate techs, or General Landry didn't need her for anything.

She smiled, Mitchell had just got out of the infirmary 4 hours ago and Dr Lam said he was alright to go home after spending a day and a half in it, but he had to take it easy, so Sam was going for some coffee and then going to see if she could find him and offer him a lift home.

She walked into the almost empty commissary and smiled when she saw Mitchell sitting at one of the tables that they, SG-1, usually sat at during meals together.

She was about to walk over to sit beside Mitchell when she saw a lone Jell-O sitting in the case where the food was for them to pick.

She grinned as she walked over to it, it was blue, so she quickly picked it up and grabbed a spoon and then two cups of coffee, hers with sugar and Mitchell's just black.

Carefully holding the two cups and the glass of Jell-O she made her way over to the table, Mitchell never saw her coming and jumped when she said hi to him and sat down, pushing a cup over to his eager hands.

"So, why are you here? I heard Lam tell you to be in your quarters resting" she asked brows raised before digging into her blue Jell-O.

He watched her smiling, 'Carter and her blue Jell-O' he shook his head as to not laugh, he still found it funny how she acted when blue Jell-O was involved.

"Oh I was, I just got here a few minutes before you came in and attacked the last poor Jell-O in the container. But hey, what about you Ms. Stuffing-Her-Face, why are you here?" he asked her.

"I came for a coffee, but then I saw this was the last of the Jell-O, I didn't want it to feel left out, so I grabbed it." She said taking a bite from the Jell-O then watching the rest in the glass wiggle.

"Also I saw you sitting here alone staring off into space with a bored look on our face and I was coming to find you to see if you wanted a lift home after I got a cup of coffee."

"By the way, you scare the lab techs when you're like this...all spacey," she said taking a sip from her cup of coffee before tighten her ponytail with a 'I-hate-you' look on her face.

"Ah" he said with a smile "hair bugging you?" he asked as she nodded "I've only had it this long twice in my life, when I was younger my mom loved it, but after she died I cut it and had kept it short…it brings back to many memories" she gave a sad smiled.

"And this is the second time I've had it longer then below my chin…I'm not used to it in the least" she said to him, her eyes soft as she through about her mom.

She could still feel her mom's soft hands running over her hair as she gently brushed her golden hair after a shower, while sitting on the floor between her legs in front of the TV watching the nightly news or one of her moms favourite night-time shows.

"Oh…well, I like it" he said softly to her and then grimaced as pain washed over him, pain pills here he comes.

"Did you take your pills?" Sam asked him hoping he didn't see her blush as he said he liked her hair like that, she could feel the blush take over her face.

The room felt like it was getting smaller and hotter as she watched him search his pockets of his BDUs before smiling happily and pulling his hand out, 2 tiny white pills in his hand.

"No, I was holding off until I really needed them, but I'll take them now, but hey what are you my doctor or something? Yea Dr. Carter PHD-MD!" he said then grinned and shook his head to get rid of the image of Sam playing nurse, playing nurse with him.

Now it was his turn to hope she didn't notice the flushness of his skin and the suddenly to hot to handle room.

"So… ahh I heard Landry gave us a few days off, you doing anything?" Mitchell asked her with a cough after taking a drink from his mug and swallowing the pills needing a distraction, he grimaced as the bitter taste lingered even after the pills had gone.

"Oh sorry, wrong person to ask it's not like you ever do anything outside of the mountain," he said before laughing as she narrowed her eyes to glare at him.

"I do so," she said finishing her Jell-O and pushing it to the side of her, satisfied and happy that she had gotten to eat some of her favourite Jell-O after going so long without it.

"Like what Sam, if you're not with us off-world you're in your lab or the infirmary with one of us" Mitchell said to her in a 'matter-of-fact' voice.

"And you don't go riding as much as you used to, or so Daniel says," he said sipping his coffee as to not burn himself like last week when he dropped his cup on his lap, effectively making himself a target for certain remarks from certain people around base.

"Ok, but I'm not the only one without a life, you're here to Mitchell" she said "god I think Daniel, Vala and Teal'c are the only ones with things to do" Sam said shaking her head in disbelief, they used to be as bad as her years ago.

"We have a week free from kicking alien ass, what do you say we do something…want to go to a movie?" Mitchell said shrugging, that was the only thing he could think of to do.

"Nah, nothings playing that I want to see, unless you can think of something else... I'll just go home and surf around the net or watch some crappy night-time TV" Sam said then laughed.

"I hear there's a new show on the Discovery Channel about little grey aliens with big black eyes" she laughed and so did Mitchell, sometimes TV didn't know how close it was to the truth.

"Well, we could go to my place and watch a movie, grab some pizza and pop, and see if Daniel, Vala and Teal'c want to come" Mitchell said, he could see the wheels in Sam's head turning as she thought about it.

A few minutes later Sam nodded "Daniel, Teal'c and Vala are off world, so it's just you and me for the movie as long as it's not Star Wars or anything remotely sci-fi" Sam said "I think we get our fill of that, don't you?" Mitchell laughed and nodded.

"So lets finish our coffee, then you can go about telling Lam your heading out and I'll drive you, I'll see about shutting my computer down and telling Dr Lee to finish the experiment on that strange box SG-14 found on PX3-3P8" Sam said as Mitchell nodded alright with a laugh.

36 minutes later Sam and Mitchell stood in the hall waiting on the elevator to come and take them to the NATO floors above before getting on the second elevator before reaching topside.

"So I caught Landry in his office just before he left for Area 51, he's going to make sure the Ark is under strict 24 hour guard…but he told me to make sure you don't 'piss off anyone' while he's gone. What does he mean by that?" Sam asked with a grin, Mitchell was just about as bad as Jack O'Neill.

She shook her head, Jack was something she didn't think about much anymore, now she found most of her time thinking about a certain Lt. Colonel who just happened to be in charge of SG-1.

"Ah he's just being funny…yep funny guy that General Landry is" Mitchell said avoiding Sam's look "so I hear that the IOA finally got to see you" Sam said as they stood waiting for the doors to open and let them in.

"Yeah, they were being all sweet and nice…think they wanted something?" he asked with a grin then laughed "god I hate IOA" he turned to Sam.

"Is it true Woolsey is really going to Atlantis to take over for Weir?" Sam asked him "base grapevine said so" he said to her before he could even ask where she had heard it from.

"Yea" he nodded "no one is sure when or for how long, but it's going to be pretty soon I think" Cam said, as they both stepped into the elevator, Sam pushed the top button.

5 minutes later they were walking to the parking lot "Cam just leave your car here, I'll drive. You're place or mine?" Sam asked him "alright I will and lets go to mine, I've got a movie you'll like" he said with a grin before letting out a yawn.

"Alright" Sam said laughing "you sure you don't just want dropped off so you can get some shut eye?" she asked him as they pulled up to the check out at the gate.

"Nah I don't need to sleep…I work at the SGC where it's normal to go days without sleep…I'll sleep when I'm dead!" he laughed, she narrowed her eyes "did you take your pills on an empty stomach again Cam?" she asked him.

"Yep, none of the things the SGC calls food looked good today" he said laughing, laying his head on the window and closing his eyes with a sigh.

Sam smiled as she rolled down her window and signed another paper behind nodding and saluting to the guard at his post before driving out onto the main road.

"I'll wake you when we get there Cam" she said turning on the radio and turning down the volume so it didn't wake Cam up, but she was sure if she played To Young, To Fast, To Soon by Airbourne on full blast at the moment it wouldn't rouse him.

An hour and 20 minutes later they pulled into Cam's driveway, as Sam had stopped along the way to go to the bank, pick up some pizza, drinks and chips and to get gas as the gas light just came on as they were leaving the SGC.

She never left her car running on fumes for the gas light to come on, but she's just been so busy this last little while and she knew her car needed a tune up soon the brakes were going, it needed some new windshield fluid as well.

She had just drove around town, watching as some faceless nameless people heading to and from stores, bars and clubs as she let Cam nap for a while before pulling into his driveway.

"Cam! Oh Cam. Cam, hey Cam were at your place, wake up" she said, letting out a sigh as Cam finally opened his eyes and yawned before stretching with a smile.

"Man…" he said letting out another yawn before getting out of the car and grab the bag with the chips and drinks, Sam laughing as she watched him move stiffly and with a sway as if drunk before she got out of the car with the pizza in her hands and then locked the car.

"Was I sleeping?" he asked her as he pulled his house key from the key ring from his pocket and unlocked the door "mm yep, you were out like a light before we even left the SGC" Sam told him as he nodded and pushed open the door.

He looked at his watch as he walked in the door and headed to the kitchen to put the bag down on the counter "wow it's late, how long did it take to get home?" he asked grabbing some paper plates and some paper towels before putting the drinks in the fridge to cool them down.

"I stopped to get the food and the drinks and I had a few things to do, so I took my time and let you have a while to sleep, you needed" she said the pizza box still in her hands as she headed into the living room and put it down on the coffee table.

After grabbing the movie and setting it up where all he had to do was push play on the DVD player Cam grabbed two of the cans of Pepsi from the fridge and dropped to the couch.

They each grabbed 2 slices of pizza and then he pushed play as the movie started, Sam still had no idea what they were going to be watching but she had a feeling it was a comedy of some sort, Cameron love comedies.

"What is it?" she asked as she took a bite, the pizza was still hot and the sauce dripped from where she had just taken a bite from, she quickly took another bite so nothing dropped on her.

"Oh you'll see" Cam said through his full mouth as he cracked open his can and took a drink with a grin Sam was sure, she slightly narrowed her eyes at him as she nodded.

She didn't have to wait long as the menu showed up on the screen, she snorted and quickly swallowed and shook her head "Down Periscope Cam really?" she asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Yep, it's my favourite movie" he said happily as he pushed play and sat back ready to watch his favourite movie and eat some pizza beside Sam.

"You're a Lt. Colonel in the Air Force Mitchell!" she let out a laugh "I can not believe, this is your favourite movie!" she said almost doubling over as she shook her head.

"It's a Navy flick which just happens to be a comedy, what can I say I'm a sucker for any branch of the Forces, and it's just a bonus it's funny!" he said before telling her to shush as it was starting, she shook her head holding in more laughter as the movie started.

Sam had only seen this movie once so even through she won't admit it to Cam, she enjoyed it, the movie was good, the food was good and the company was the best part, another thing she won't admit to him anytime soon.

After the movie Cam was ready to fall asleep again, so Sam said her good byes and told him to let her know when he wanted a lift to the SGC for his car, she said bye with a smile and headed out thinking to herself about doing it again soon, hanging out with Cam watching a movie.

She smiled as she unlocked, got in and started the car and pulled out of the drive way and headed home, she knew Cam would be in her dreams tonight.


End file.
